Is it all real?
by TARDIS Captain
Summary: The torchwood team leave for a night out, but when they return Ianto is not quite himself. What has happened to the shy teaboy? What has filled him with all this confidence and bravery? Is it better to leave him like this, a new man.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun had just begun to set over the bay as the team walked toward the hub after another job well done. As they stepped into the fake tourist help room there was an eerie silence.

"Ianto" Gwen called waiting for that little perky head to pop out from the back room.

"Where is that Welshmen?" Jack responded to the quietness that followed Gwen's call.

"Out for an afternoon stroll" Owen joked, Ianto has rarely left the hub the past few days. The door to the hub opened behind Owen as he joked about his usual way.

"Well? Lets not waist time waiting for him to appear." Jack remarks to the others as he begins the walk down the damp hall.

* * *

><p>The cog door rolled away and the tired crew stepped into the hub. Laughter echoed around.<p>

"What was that?" Gwen asks.

The laughter comes again, but louder this time.

"Uh, Ianto?" Tosh began.

"Maybe he's been in the liquor cabinet" Owen whispers to Gwen.

They both start to giggle but stop abruptly when Ianto jumps down from above them.

"Yes?" Ianto boomed with a devilish smile on his face.

"Are you OK, mate?" Owen questions.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he laughed.

"Well, first off, your tie is around your head like a…what's the word?" Jack responds before Owen can.

"Hippie" Owen remarks.

"yes, and?" Ianto jeers, "guess what! Pizza, we got it, want some? Nooo, you probably don't. How 'bout some ice cream, oh yes, that would be wonderful. Or we could get some Chinese, chicken balls? HAH! Wow, that's…that's, BRILLIANT!"

"Jack, what's he doing?" Gwen asks with a little quiver of fear in her voice.

"Nothing, Owen's probably right."

"Oh, but isn't that the big question. What am I doing? More like what am I not doing? Are you scared Gwen? Little Gwen with her petty boyfriend and her shag partner Owen." Ianto teased.

"OI" Owen yells.

"Don't be like that, you're the most ignorant. Sex, is what you want, isn't it. SEX SEX SEX! But you're so blinded you can't see the one that has been chasing you, hoping you'd realise her. Ain't that right Tosh. He hasn't realised you has he?"

"Ianto, stop." Jack threatens when Tosh begins to tear up.

"Or what Jack. What will the handsome Captain Jack Harkness do? Who is it that you truly love? Ahh, I know. The Doctor isn't it? You wait here with us hoping he'd come for you one day, but guess what? News flash! He hasn't!"

"It's not like that" Jack mutters.

"Oh but it is. He is AMAZING. Cybermen, Daleks, saving the world countless time's. And you adore him, possibly even envy him. Oh this is his, isn't it? The hand of the Doctor." Ianto teases as he dances around the hand.

"How do you know about that?" Jack asks startled by how much Ianto knows.

"You talk in your sleep" Ianto replied back sounding quite pleased with himself.

"Jack, what is he doing?" Gwen asks more courageous this time.

"I don't know, is he, drunk?" Jack asks no one in particular.

"HAH!" Ianto sang. It goes quiet for a second then he sits on the ground and begins to sing to himself. The team stand there for a bit waiting for Ianto to do something other than sing, but when he doesn't they manoeuvre their way past him.

* * *

><p>The hissing of the door and the short siren sound awake Jack. He finds himself in the hub on the small couch, with a sleeping Ianto in his lap.<p>

"Aren't you two cozy" Owen remarks when he and Gwen step into the almost empty hub.

"mhm" Jack groans as he tries to gently shake Ianto off without waking him.

"What happened last night Jack?" Gwen asks a little sceptically.

"I'm not too sure myself." Jack mumbles.

"At least he fell asleep." Owen points out.

"My god, it took him long, he kept talking about things that didn't make sense, then he suddenly fell asleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours after Jack had left Ianto on the couch he woke up. At first he wasn't aware of his surroundings until he saw the legs of his co-worker, Tosh. He slowly lifted his head and tried to stand but crumpled under the weight of himself. No one had realised he was awake, he thought Tosh would have but he noticed that she had a pair of headphones covering her ears. He tried again to regain his strength and stand, when he was certain he wouldn't topple again he took a few steps forward and tripped over the coffee table. He flipped right over it and landed hard on his back. Tosh nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the loud scraping sound of the coffee table being moved slightly and the bang of the young man falling. She swivelled around and saw that Ianto was lying still on the floor of the hub eyes wide.

"Oh my god, Ianto, are you ok?" she shrieked. The sound of her shrill cry sent everyone running down to the main part of the hub to see what had happened.

"Ianto! What happened?" Jack said with a slight note of worry in his voice. Ianto didn't even respond to the voice of his lover. He knew everyone was staring down at him, he could see them perfectly. He knew Jack was worried, but still nothing came to his lips. Gwen was just about to help him up when he sat up himself. He wasn't even dazed which surprised him because any other time he would have been, but not today.

Jack let out a small sigh of relief when Ianto sat up.

"It's okay, I'm fine, just tripped." Ianto told them, but their faces changed from looking worried to confused. Ianto couldn't understand why, they were just staring at him, no one spoke.

"What? Stop staring at me like that, it's rather unnerving."

"Ianto?" Gwen asked, but not to him, she asked just to say his name.

"Yes?" His face was reddening with embarrassment by this point.

Owen grabbed Ianto's chin. And his eyebrows knotted in concentration. He moved Ianto's head from side to side observing him slowly.

"Open your mouth," Owen demanded.

"Why? I don't understand."

"Just do it!" Owen said more forceful.

Ianto raised his eyebrows, but opened his mouth as Owen had orderd him to do. Owen, being the doctor of Torchwood three, took control and looked deeply in Ianto's mouth, he was just about to stick his fingers in Ianto's mouth when Ianto closed it feeling uncomfortable.

"Ianto, nod if you understand what has happened." Owen asked in his concerned tone, which was odd for Owen because he had never liked Ianto that much. Ianto just shook his head and asked what was going on.

"He doesn't realise," Tosh spoke up.

"Yeah I see that," Owen said almost sounding like he cared.

"What happened to him anyways?" Jack asked Tosh.

"When I turned around I saw him on the floor, but I guess what happened is that when he woke up he tripped over the coffee table. Then you guys came."

"Ianto, you- well, you've lost your voice, or it is more like your voice has left you," Jack told him looking very stern.

Ianto looked at Jack for a few seconds then began to laugh silently. The rest of the team all exchanged glances of confusion. Ianto, still laughing with no sound escaping his lips grabbed Jacks face with both of his hands, leaned into the older man and kissed him passionately. When he separated their lips he leaned his forehead on Jacks and laughed again. The others just stared at the pair of them. Ianto kissed Jack a second time then pulled away biting his own lip to keep himself from laughing. Tosh, Owen and Gwen all stared at Jack this time his face had such a shocked look on it that they almost broke out laughing themselves.

"Not quite the reaction I expected," Jack admitted, "but a good one." He looked around and caught the glances of the others kneeling around Ianto. Ianto stopped laughing and went in for another kiss, the weight of Ianto leaning in on Jack almost made him topple over. Ianto began to unbutton Jacks blue shirt. Jack was too seduced by Ianto to stop him. Jack looked up at the others past Ianto's head and saw that Owen was looking away, but Tosh and Gwen were just kneeling there watching. The women saw Jack looking at them and they simultaneously blushed.

"Bloody hell, get a damn room," Owen moaned feeling awkward sitting so close to the two men kissing. Jack just lifted his hand to push Owen away.

"Is that a no?" Gwen asked giggling with Tosh as they got up to leave.

"I'll get that report on your desk by the morning," Owen grunted as he shuffled away to his desk.

Jack finally fell under the weight of Ianto and couldn't move. Ianto realised this and got off his boss to help him up. Just as Jack got to his feet he was being pulled by his suspenders to his office.

Jack's office wasn't the most hidden room in the hub, it was open to the main part of the hub because of the windows. Tosh and Gwen were chatting down on the couch Ianto had slept on that night. Ever so often they'd pause and look up to Jacks office and see one of the two men in there shirtless.

* * *

><p>Ianto let go of Jacks suspenders when he closed the door to the office. Jack slipped them off his shoulders so that they hung low around his legs. Ianto pulled Jacks collard shirt off and was pushed farther into the office. Jack scrambled past Ianto and sat in his chair behind his desk. He gestured for Ianto to wait where he was. Ianto gave Jack a puzzled look, but stayed where he was. Jack moved some things from his desk then got up again and approached Ianto.<p>

"Now, where were we?" Jack asked Ianto knowing he couldn't answer back.

"Well-"Ianto tried to say not realising no one could hear him. Jack pulled on Ianto's tie dragging him to his desk. Ianto sat on the desk and was kissed by Jack more romantically this time.

"JACK! There has been an attack!" Owen shouts running into the office not realising he had just walked into. His eyes stared at the two shirtless men for a few minutes then his eyes darted to the ground.

"Oh, yeah?" Jack laughed.

"Jack, this is serious, it's no laughing matter. One dead and two injured. Over by the shopping plaza."

"Fine, gather every-"

"They already know and are waiting for you."

"Ok, Ianto you stay here, I will be back," Jack told him smirking as he ran after Owen.


End file.
